


A Way to Freedom

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Depression, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse can't stand being trapped in the tower any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Freedom

It was late. Eclipse didn’t know how late, but it was definitely late enough. The moon was high in the sky and shown brightly through the curtains. But even though it was so late, she couldn’t sleep. Her mind was just… not letting her relax. 

Megatron wasn’t there. He had business to attend to with his men. Wouldn’t be back until late. Maybe not even until tomorrow morning. So now she was alone in the large room. With no way to get out. Trapped in the highest tower in the demon’s castle and unable to get out.

No human would ever be able to get up here. Or down, including her. This room… had become a prison. A very nicely decorated and comfortable prison, if she were being honest. The bed was so soft, the blankets were fluffy, the pillows were comfortable, and sheets were made of silk… There was a large bathroom for her to use at her leisure. And Megatron had even got her a harp, which she played regularly, and there were plenty of books to read and she even had a little sewing area for her to work on her dresses. And if she did ever want anything, he would have it provided for her. She wasn’t beaten or starved, always being provided with the best.

But that didn’t make the nights easier. Ever since she had married him… Fear. She was living in constant fear. She had seen what had happened to the arachne at the wedding. All because she did something Megatron didn’t like… she could still remember all the blood, how quickly and swiftly he had murdered her in front of everyone. All because she had made him angry…

So she let him take her. Take her virginity that first night and continue to take her every night since then. And when he said she had to stay in this room, she didn’t argue with him. She didn’t want to anger him. She didn’t want to end up like the arachne…

She turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She could already feel the tears coming to her eyes, but she didn’t fight them. Megatron wasn’t here, so it would be all right to cry. Just for a little bit again. She could cry freely whenever he was gone. Which was more often than not.

She didn’t want to do this anymore. Megatron had lied to her… he had tricked her. She had loved him once. When he came to her as Matthias. When he pretended to be human. He had been so kind and gentle and carrying… She had wanted to marry him. And at first, when she did find out that Megatron was indeed Matthias, she had been a little frightened, but she had first thought that she could do this. That she could marry him. Become his queen, even though it was a little jarring to think that she, a mere human, would be the queen of Kaon.

But then… He murdered the arachne. And then he ordered his men to find anyone else that could have been working for Optimus. To find them and kill them. Not even some sort of trial. Just execute them on the spot. All because he had been angered.

She didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his anger. So, even after he killed the creature during the wedding, she still went through with it. She gave herself to him, accepted him as her husband, and let him do what he pleased when night came. And then when he said that she would remain here, stuck in this room, she complied.

She didn’t want to comply though. She didn’t want to be here. She wasn’t his queen or his wife. She was a prisoner, stuck inside this tiny room until the day she died. Her only access to the outside was the balcony and even then, Megatron didn’t like her being out there for too long, despite their being nowhere for her to go.

Well, no. Not exactly. There was somewhere she could go… And she had been thinking about it for a long time now. Which made her tears fall a little faster than before, causing her to slowly sit up in bed.

Eclipse couldn’t do this anymore. She was so tired of being trapped here. Of being Megatron’s… little pet, it seemed like. Not a queen, not a wife, not even a lover… Just a pet. A slave. She just wanted to go home. To see her family and friends. She hadn’t seen them once since she had been here! And when she tried to bring it up to Megatron once, he said no. That she needed to stay here, in this tower, with him.

She slipped out of bed, her legs heavy as she made her way towards the balcony. She couldn’t do this anymore. Being in fear all the time… Being trapped here. It didn’t matter if people were kind to her. If Megatron was kind to her. She was afraid. She wanted to go home, even though no one would let her.

She opened the doors. Wind blew hard against her cheeks, stinging her face. Glancing up, she could see some of the guards. The only other people aside from Megatron she got to see, though it was only because they were winged creatures like him. And they didn’t always talk… The older ones did, but the younger ones seemed to keep their distance. She didn’t know why. She was lonely.

One of them seemed to notice her, but he didn’t say anything. Which was fine, she didn’t want to draw any attention to herself right now. She just… wanted this all to stop. She was tired. Tired of being trapped in this tower. Of being alone. Of feeling lonely. Of feeling depressing. Of feeling afraid. She just wanted to have things go back to the way they were before. Before she knew the truth about Megatron. Before she had even met him.

But she couldn’t change the past. Just the future. Even if it meant she would only be free for a few seconds again. Maybe that would be enough.

She lifted herself onto the balcony’s railing. Then, slowly, she sat herself down on the ledge as a gust of wind blew against her. She shivered, her hands gripping the railing tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked down, biting her bottom lip. She was so high up… But she would be free. Just for a little bit…

The guard, a gargoyle who had been watching the queen the entire time, became unnerved when she suddenly sat on the balcony railing. And how she just… seemed to stare below her, her hands gripping the ledge tightly. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure something was wrong.

“J-Jugs.”

An older guard, who was perched on the small platforms on another tower, turned to the younger gargoyle with a bored, tired expression. Which made sense, they had been out here for hours. Being stuck on night guard duty was never easy.

“What?”

“Th-The Queen…” With his hand trembling a bit, he pointed to Eclipse, continued to sit on the ledge and look down below. “Something’s wrong.”  

Jugs turned to see where he was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw the queen, who didn't even seem to notice she was being stared at. And just how she sat there... it was unnerving. He felt himself grow cold when it looked like she was swaying, her feet dangling off the side of the railing. She definitely couldn't have been drunk, so he ruled that out. But if she was sober...

He had seen this before. Not from her, but from others. He had been a guard for a long time now, so he had seen his fair share of people finally giving up. Where they would be here one day and then the next day, they were gone. Because they just couldn't handle things anymore. It never made it easy or less unnerving whenever he saw it though.

But to see the Queen like this... The kind, beautiful Queen Lord Megatron had seem to love so dearly...

"Ash."

Another older guard, who had also been watching the queen nervously, turned to Jugs as she gripped her weapon tightly. She was just as unsure as Jugs was, though even more frightened about what was going on.

"Come with me. And Cluster?" 

The young gargoyle perked up.

"Get Lord Megatron. Now." 

Cluster nodded before taking off to find Megatron. And just as Cluster flew off, Ash and Jugs slowly made their way over to the balcony. Jugs made sure Ash was behind him as they approached the queen. They had to take this slow. Any sudden movements could jolt her and have her slip. And if she wanted to jump, then she wouldn’t do anything to prevent herself from falling…

She still hadn’t looked up at them, even though she could hear them coming towards her. Why? Why would they bother her now? The one time she actually wanted to be alone, people tried to surround her. Why couldn’t she just have one thing? One thing… to be free. To get out of Kaon. To go back home and be with her family. 

She heard them land on the balcony behind her, but they didn’t come closer. Her hands gripped the railing tighter. More tears trickled down her face as she continued to stare down pass her feet.

“Your Majesty?”

Eclipse didn’t turn to face them.

"Your Majesty, it's late," Jugs said carefully, motioning for Ash to stand behind him. "You should be resting... It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

He had no idea. A long day of being a prisoner in that room. That large decorated cell, trapped in there all day and night. No way of getting out. No one listening to her small, simple requests to leave the tower. Because Megatron had said no. Because Megatron didn't want his precious pet to get away.

"Your Majesty, it's cold out here. Would you like us to get some blankets for you?" Ash offered, hoping it would get a reaction out of their Queen.

But it didn't.

"... Queen Eclipse, can you... can you look at me?" Jugs said, almost desperately. Primus, she seemed so... hollow. Just what had happened to have her become like this?! "Look at me, please?"

Slowly, she turned her head. Jugs and Ash tensed up when they saw her face, expression empty and eyes soaked with despair. Tears still trickled down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling. This was not their queen. Their queen never looked like this. So... broken. Sad. Lost. The two gargoyles exchanged glances with each other, trying to wrap their minds around all of this.

Yes, they knew their queen seemed to keep to herself, but this? This wasn't... This couldn't have been her. Their queen smiled kindly, gently - she always looked to be so angelic. Not... like this. Not so broken. 

Ash perked up next to him, stiffening up. He was confused for a moment, but then Jugs heard it too. Something was coming. Yelling and screaming were coming from the castle. It was a little hard to hear, but they could and not their queen. 

Shit. Cluster must have gotten to King Megatron faster then they anticipated. All that screaming and yelling and no calls for the guards meant that the person on a warpath in the castle had to be none other than the King of Kaon himself. If he got out here and found his Queen on the balcony like this... Primus, Cluster had better have told the full story or else they would have a lot to answer to if King Megatron found them like this. 

"Your Majesty..." Ash tried again. “Lord Megatron is on his way. He's coming to see you now, s-so please... He's going to be with you."

Jugs seemed to catch onto what Ash was saying. Perhaps Eclipse had just been lonely being in the tower alone. After all, Megatron had been busy these past few weeks... Maybe she felt lonely. And the less time she spent with her husband, the more her loneliness consumed her. After all, she was in the tower without company. Maybe the loneliness got to her. Maybe she had convinced herself that he was spending less time with her on purpose. Because he didn't love her anymore. 

Everyone knew that was far from the truth though. It was easy to see how much Megatron loved and treasured his wife. He always wanted to be by her side, always wanting to make sure she was happy and healthy and taken care of, even if that meant putting himself second to her.

But perhaps without him and his reassurance, the queen started to think that maybe he was throwing her away. That had to be it...

"Y-Yes, King Megatron will be here soon," he assured her, taking another small step toward her. "He cares very deeply about you. And when he comes, you can talk to him. He'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Eclipse's tears fell faster as she turned away. No, no she didn't want him to come back! She didn't want to be trapped here anymore! She wanted to go home... She wanted to see her mother and father and her siblings. She wanted to go back to the village and see her friends. She wanted to be something other than some locked away pet

She just wanted to be free again. To not have to live in fear anymore.

Eclipse looked down just as the doors to the courtyard opened. She couldn’t see his face, but she could tell it was him, with Shockwave, Lugnut, and Strika following close behind them. She saw Cluster too, straggling behind panting and gasping and calling out to the king. And he stopped just as he looked up and saw her, sitting on the ledge.

“Eclipse!” 

She flinched when she heard him scream. Even though he was so far below her, his voice… she didn’t even know how to describe it. But it was loud, it was booming, and it sent shivers of terror down her spine. He was going to come back up here. Punish her for taking him away from his work. For trying to leave him.

Maybe he wouldn’t kill her like the arachne. But he would probably still beat her. And there was no one who would or could stop him, especially if he just locked her back in the tower again. And this time, he might even keep the balcony doors locked. She would have no way to even get outside…

She couldn’t hesitate anymore. This was her only chance.

“Your Majesty-!”

Jugs reached out to grab the queen just as she pushed herself off of the railing. But he had reached out too late, staring in horror as Eclipse fell from the balcony.

Eclipse heard Ash scream, but she didn’t focus on it. She couldn’t. She was… flying. Flying down, down, down. Down from the tower, from her prison. She was free, she was finally going to escape all of this. There wasn’t any fear. A peaceful calm had taken over her as she let herself continue to fall, faster and faster. Soon. It should have been all over soon…

But that didn’t happen. Something huge and dark came into her vision while thick, bulky arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into a warm chest. She grunted hard, her hands grabbing onto broad shoulders. Her legs were still dangling, but with how tightly she was being gripped, there was no way she would fall. 

Heavy panting filled her ears as her descent down slowed, jerking tired moments as they got closer and closer to the ground. She… wasn’t able to escape. Megatron was able to fly up and catch her. Stop her escape and hold her to him, his arms like chains against her. He really was never going to let her go, was he?

All of her energy just seemed to evaporate from her body, going limp in the arms holding her. More tears trickled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Exhausted suddenly came over her, causing her to black out and slump against Megatron’s chest. 

The moment Megatron’s feet touched the ground, he collapsed to his knees, still holding on tightly to his now unconscious wife. His heart was pounding widely in his chest while his hands shook. But he could feel her heart beating with his hand on her back, letting him know that she was all right. He had moved in time. He caught her… so she was alive.

“Lord Megatron!”

He didn’t even bother looking behind him as Shockwave and the others came towards him. He was still reeling in shock over what just happened. Over what he just saw… His precious wife. Sitting on the balcony railing. Pushing herself off of it. And then falling… falling without a struggle, without any fear…

He pulled her away from his chest to look at her face. She had passed out, her eyes closed, but the tears… The tears were still there in the corners of her eyes, cheeks wet… Primus, even unconscious, she looked so miserable. Just what had happened to cause her to be like this? His beautiful, precious queen had tried to…

“Your Majesty-!”

Megatron finally looked up to see Shockwave kneeling down beside him, looking over the queen for any injuries.

“Is she-?”

“She’s not injured,” Shockwave noted. Though he wasn’t a doctor, so he wasn’t sure how reliable his opinion was. “We’ll have to send for Knock Out, have him come and look over her… And I’ll arrange for a therapist to come speak to her as well.”

Megatron didn’t say anything. He couldn’t and how could he? He had just watched his own wife try to jump off of the balcony. Had that guard not have altered him… A wave of fear took over him, causing him to tighten his grip on Eclipse again before bringing her to his chest. She was alive, he knew this… but Primus, he had almost lost her. He could have lost her all because he wasn’t with her…

With heavy legs, he forced himself to stand as he held Eclipse against his chest. He could feel Lugnut and Strika tense up, debating whether or not to go near him. But he kept his focus on Eclipse and slowly carried her back inside the castle. Lugnut and Strika only hesitated for a moment, but eventually ended up quickly following after him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the gargoyle attempt to call after him, but Shockwave quickly shushed him and had him come with him, probably to find Knock Out. And a therapist. Because his wife had just tried to kill herself.

What had caused this? What had he done for his wife to come like this? He had to have done something wrong… Even though he had done everything to make sure she was happy and safe, he had to have done something for to do that! But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t think of anything. She had always seemed fine before… How could he have not seen that there was actually a problem?!

He shook his head of such thoughts, leaning down to kiss her forehead. At least she was alive… He had gotten there in time. And now, he would be able to find out what was wrong. He would be able to help. All that mattered was her happiness, her wellbeing.

All that mattered was his wife.


End file.
